


Silver Screen

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Deception, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Love will never be what you want it to be...





	Silver Screen

**__ **

**_ Song: A World Alone- By:  _ ** **_ LORDE _ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

Love is never perfect or kind.

For they know not how to take care of a heart that can shatter as easily as glass or trust, it will be hard to get up from the fall out.

They smile and play pretend. The scene is acted out so prompt and without flaw, it is memorable and magical. This was not suppose to be love or remotely close to such inferior feelings, it was meant to be an arrangement, a transaction, it was nothing more.

They are suppose to be one thing to the public and one thing behind closed doors. Away from prying eyes, they share cold nights in drunk whispers and dizzy touches. Their heads stuck in the clouds, only for the rain to bring them back down to the inevitable...

This is a train wreck!

They hold their heads high as though they are gods, it feeds the hysteria, the masses are being feed lies!

They hide the truth behind lip stick stains and red gowns of their apparent lovers. But once the harping vultures and fanatic banshees leave, they share their mind and soul with each other.

They lie in cotton bed sheets and fleeting laughter, they would rather stay like this! 

In these imperfect moments, it makes them crave for a normal life with one another, it is the thought of simple domestic living seems more desirable than the fast lane lifestyle and this thought made them yearn more for the impossible. 

They want to be with each other without the glitz and glamour of their silver screen lives. Being top idol duo and loved by millions, it starts to become a burden, it is cruel and demanding but also a blessing to have people love you and care.

To have found each other...

"We should leave this place." Changmin holds the older man in his embrace.

They stare into the void of tan bedroom walls and fairy lights, they lie down on their shared bed.

"You aren't the whimsical kind,it is my job to be the irrational one." Yunho chuckles.

He plays with his lover's hands, it has been a long day and they both get to shed their deception. 

"I wanted to be spontaneous. We don't get a lot of privacy these days, it is hard living separate lives."

He tries to avoid his hammering heart, as they are reminded that they could never be real. No one can ever know their "shame", it is theirs to carry in silence.

"I know." Yunho brings Changmin's soft and delicate fingers up to his glossed lips and press tiny and fleeting kisses to each one.

"We have the means to." Changmin doesn't have the stomach to watch Yunho kiss another person for show or to hear the man speak about them, it is so intimate and private.

It makes him jealous and irritated, hearing people talk about Yunho with someone other than him in such manners. Yet, Changmin remember that he is the only one that gets to have the older man under him and begging to be ruined and cherished. He wants to kiss the older man in front of everyone without judgement or vile glares!

He wants to talk about his lover the way he talks about his passion and greed, it would never be...

How could he?

They are suppose to be examples of what a man of their time should be and nothing more.

This is how they will live.

"Would you leave with me now?" Changmin is afraid of his lover's answer.

"I would... but they would look for us." Changmin sigh with reliefe.

"Did you think I would say no?" Yunho turns in the man's iron grip.

"Optimism has never been my strong suit." The younger man never believed the cup is half full, nor half empty. He likes to think of himself as realist, it would be sensible to choose a career over love.

"I know, but you should never doubt me." Yunho would go anywhere as long as Changmin is by his side.

They have pushed and pulled for so long, played the blame game, and hurt each other on many occasions. Being like this, being domestic and soft, it is hard to tell when tragedy will stop for a visit.

Their relationship was based off of partnership, friendship, friends with benefits, blurred lines, and now they are here!

What are they?

"I am your person Min and I love you." Yunho can see the inner struggle.

"As I am yours Yun." Changmin drops a kiss to the man's chap lips.

They have been hiding for so long, it is hard to remember their duties to one another and where the line should have been established. They had fallen in love in a time of desperation, mending broken bones and tattered hearts. A lot of events happened in between, it made them look at one another in different lighting.

They had never thought they would be nothing more than warm bodies to keep each other company.

Now they greet the comfortable silence together and live in freeze frames, trying grasp the little moments. They want a forever together in a world that cannot guarantee certainty, it is hard to keep promises.

"I hate sharing you." Changmin knew tomorrow they had to put on a show for everyone again. Having to pretend to be straight for the sake of sales, it is hard to live this way.

"It kills me too." Yunho hates it just as much!

Watching the same old act just with a different scene partner. It feels like suffocating but they are above water, it is the scary part. Not knowing what the future holds or if there is even one, it is terrifying, so they decide to live in the here and now rather in the past or the future.

"Let's leave!" Changmin wish that in a different life they had a better chance then they did in this life time.

"I would like that." Another broken promise.

They could never leave.

All they can do is fake it til they can no longer taste blood in the back of their throats, forced to swallow poison, all for what?

Money? Not an issues!

Sex? They have each other!

Fame? Not as glamorous as they say!

All they wanted was to be together, this dream isn't feeling sweet, they want off of this carousel. 

But you can't have your cake and eat it too.

They try not to ruin these tiny moments that come so little these days.

"I love you Changmin." Yunho tries to avoid the calamity in his heart.

"I love you Yunho." Changmin tries to forget about the tragedy in his mind.

Will this be enough?

**_-The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I have been pretty busy lately but I wanted to finally update. I have had zero motivation for this, writing, and life. I have been trying to cope with certain tings but that has not been success but I am trying new hobbies.
> 
> I am going to shut up now...
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
